The present invention generally pertains to bottles and is particularly directed to preventing spillage when pouring liquid from a bottle.
There has been a long enduring problem of being able to pour liquids, particularly viscous liquids, from a bottle without spilling some of the liquid outside of the intended receptacle for the liquid. This problem is particularly prevalent when it comes to pouring motor oil from a bottle into the crankcase of an automobile; and as a result one must resort to use of a funnel to direct the oil poured from the bottle into the opening of the crankcase intended for the receipt of the oil without spilling the oil on the engine block. Although motor oil now is packaged in plastic bottles with elongated necks, spillage nevertheless frequently occurs when the bottle is tilted into position for pouring the oil into the opening of the crankcase in the engine block without the accompanying use of a funnel. Since funnels are not always available, and in any event become coated with the messy oil, it is desired to provide a container, system and method for preventing spillage when pouring a liquid from a bottle independent of the use of a funnel.